Swimming Home
by IchigoChu
Summary: Castiel hears Heaven calling him, his longing to go home screaming in his soul, but will he leave Dean? Castiel/Dean


Authors Note: This is a one-shot (Possibly could be two-shot, for more info on this it's at the end) that I thought of as I was listening to this song, "Swimming Home" by Evanescence. I thought it fit both Castiel and Dean well. Castiel's name in italics is when Heaven is calling him. Anyway, review and enjoy.

Warnings: BoyxBoy, angst

Disclaimer: I own neither this song or these characters, those both belong to someone else

Story Start:

Castiel's P.O.V.

I stood still, my breath mingling with the cold air leaving a faint mist that drifted up towards the sky. My blue eyes followed it up, my heart yearning to follow. Home, how long has it been since I've seen that golden sky? That pure clear air? I glanced back at the shut hotel door, knowing who was behind it, knowing why I left home... who I left it for. I felt a slight shiver run down my spine, making my arms wrap around my torso tighter. I looked to the right, seeing the Impala still running, still blowing smoke from the exhaust. The radio still faintly playing, barely being able to hear it compared to the purr of the Impala's engine.

_Way down, I've been way down_

_Underneath this skin_

_Waiting to hear my name again_

"Cas." I looked behind, seeing Dean, his green eyes worried. I faintly smiled before I turned my eyes back up at the sky. Home... I wish to go home. "_Castiel._" Home, I can hear them, is it time for me to leave? To finally return to those wheat filled plains? To all those brothers and sisters I hear? "_Castiel._"

I feel the smile frame my dry lips. Home... it's time to go home. "Cas?" I glance over at Dean, seeing he is now by my side. Eyes still worried, eyes still showing love. Love for me, love I'll now be leaving.

"They're calling me." I spoke softly. His eyebrows furrowed, his mouth forming a tight frown. "I have to go... to go home." His face formed one of shock, his eyes glinting in instant panic. "They're calling me." I felt myself repeat before looking to the sky once more. It was a dark night sky, the kind of sky where even the stars weren't shining. Home... I wish so much to go home. To fly with those that I've always known. Home...

"Heaven? They're asking... you're... are you going?" Dean mumbled slowly, making me look back at his face, the face I love. The face I'll always remember even once I return. I stayed silent, watching as his face crumbled, his eyes instantly turning away from mine. "Will... will you ever come back?" Once again, I stayed silent, almost feeling the guilt in leaving the one person I've ever loved but home... it's been so long since I've been home. I just wish to go home.

_I'm sorry_

_Nothing can hold me_

_I adore you still_

_But I hear them calling_

_And nothing can hold me_

"_Castiel._" I stayed watching Dean, as his face formed into a mask, a mask that showed no hurt... no love. But his eyes betrayed him, they showed me everything I needed, all that love that I'll soon be leaving. "I'll see you Dean. I'll wait for you... I promise." He sharply looked back at me but I already turned my face back towards the sky, feeling my wings unfold from my back, bursting forth in a silent but powerful gust. Slowly I began to ascend, to start heading towards the dark yet beautifully sad night sky, towards home.

"Cas!"

_Way down, all the way down_

_I will hear your voice_

_But I'll no longer understand_

"_Castiel._" Home, I'm going home...

_I'm sorry_

_Nothing can hold me_

_I adore you still_

_But I hear them calling_

"_Castiel._" I continued forth, my arms lifting towards the sky. The fainting screaming of my name barely registering except for the painful beating in my heart. Home, I'm on my way home... at last.

_I was looking to the sky_

_When I knew I'd be swimming home_

_And I cannot betray my kind_

_They are here_

_It's my time_

Dean's P.O.V.

I fell to my knees, watching as he disappeared from my vision. Silent tears poured from my cheeks as a numbness took over my whole being. "Dean? Dean!" I ignored Sam's calls as he ran towards me. He's gone... he's gone back home. He said, he'll wait. Wait for what? For me? He'll wait for me... Cas will wait for me. A smile played on my lips as I looked towards Heaven, sending up a silent prayer that was for him and him alone. Stay waiting for me, I'll see you then... Castiel.

_I'm sorry_

_Nothing can hold me_

_I adore you still_

_But I hear them calling_

_And nothing can hold me_

Story End

Important Author's Note: So sorry if it sucked, truthfully I thought I rushed the ending a bit. Also I thought of maybe adding a second part of where they meet up again in Heaven maybe? It's up to you guys, so in your review you can tell me or you can tell me the story ended perfectly. Thanks again for reading and please review! Laters!


End file.
